Encoded Existence
by Calling.the.Storm
Summary: After living in a life with no freedom outside her own bedroom, Erika enters her first year of College at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology to live the life she wishes. As she tries to adjust to her life, she encounters many new people and experience in her free world but also a lot of trouble. Before movie fanfic. Tadashixoc
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! How are you guys doing?**

**Even though I should update my other stories, I had to write this fanfic.**

**Because I watched Big Hero 6 and it was such a good movie, yet I felt so sad a bit. (Even though Stan Lee appeared)**

**So I'm starting to write a BH6 fanfic.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**I don't Own Big Hero Six or it's characters.**

**Just my OCs!**

**Thanks! Enjoy!**

**CTS TT-TT**

**O-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

Prologue:

It was an early fall morning, when a loud alarm went off in a large room. A young girl laid in a comfy bed, curled up in her midnight blue comforters as the light peeked through her curtain and shined on her face. letting out a groan and turned away hiding her head under the covers pulling her alarm with her as she blindly looked for the stop button. Once she felt the click, silence filled the room and she let out a sigh. Placing the alarm back to its place on the night stand next to the phone on the charging deck, she snuggled deeper in to her blankets to hoping to get a few extra minutes of sleep.

But her hopes were shattered when the door to her room shot open with a bang causing everything to shake.

"Rika! It's morning!" The man with messy sand color hair and amethyst eyes entering the room exclaimed, "Wake up! Come on!" he told the girl he called Rika walking over to her side.

"No… why…?" She groaned under her sheets.

"I'm taking you on a college visit, remember?!" the man reminded as ripped the blankets off the girl. The girl jumped at the sudden chill dancing on her skin and curled up in to a ball.

"It's a Friday…"

"More the reason to get up." The man walked over to the curtains and threw them open, brightening the baby blue colored room. He smiled and turned to Rika who was still in a fetal position. Sighing deeply, he scratched the back of his head, "Hajime~!" he called to the phone on the night stand. The screen light up, and in a matter of few seconds a young girl with long silver hair and blue eyes appeared.

"What's wrong, Ritsu-san?"

"Rika won't get up," He told her pointing the maroon hair girl on the bed. The girl named Hajime sighed and shook her head.

"Mou, I told her staying up late isn't good…" She shrugged, "We have no choice, we'll go with Operation Rooster." She told him.

"Alright," Counting backward from three, Ritsu stepped back a few feet and covered his ear. Instantly, there was a blaring sound of going off with all of the electronics in the room letting out a high pitch noise. Ritsu winced at the sound, but the girl remained unfazed by the sound. He gave a confused look and approached to find her ears plugged already.

He sighed and waved at Hajime to stop the noise. Once silence filled the room, he let out a sighed again.

"Mou, Rika…" He walked to her side and whispered to her ear, "If you don't wake up now, I'm confiscating your wafer sticks stash."

Instantly, the girl's eyelids shot open and she sat up abruptly with her hands out in front of her. Cow licks decorated her deep maroon hair and there was dried drool on her lips.

"I'm up!" The awoken girl yelled.

Ritsu and Hajime looked at each other with surprised looks, but shrugged being satisfied with the plan being successful. After a few seconds, Rika glanced at her brother with confusion as the drowsiness began to return.

"Eh?"

"Okay, come on," Ritsu pulled her out of her bed and dragged her to her closet. Tapping on the screen a few times, the closet door opened pulling out the requested outfit. Ritsu handed Rika her clothes and pushed her to the bathroom. "Hurry and get ready," He told her, "We have to leave soon,"

"O-okay…" she responded still unsure what was going on.

Freshening up with a quick shower, Rika quickly got herself changed in to her clothes which was a semi-long navy blue flared skirt and black tights with a white blouse, red neck ribbon and a beige button up blouse and brown combat boots. She kept her knee length maroon hair down.

Rika stepped out of the bathroom and walked to her nightstand, taking her phone off the charger.

"Morning, Hajime," she greeted.

"Good morning, Mama!" Hajime exclaimed with a smile.

"Time to go!" Ritsu handed Rika her bag and phone and ran out of the room pulling her along. "Come on, let's go!" He exclaimed as he raced down the stairs to the front door.

"W-wait! Ritsu-nii, I need to eat-"

"I'll buy you something later." He told her, "We have to hurry now."

The two rushed out after saying their morning greeting to the head butler of the house. They ran out to the gates of the house to reach the upcoming bus at the stop not too far from the gates.

With a second of extra time, the three managed to get on the bus in relief. Rika sighed siting down in one of the seats rubbing her tired amethyst eyes.

"What were you doing that kept you up so late?" Ritsu asked.

"I was upgrading a few of Hajime's program." She told him, "I'm almost close to letting her materialize through some holograms so she could wander around the room." She let out a tired yawn.

"I told you we were leaving early." Ritsu sighed, "It's not healthy for a teenager to be staying up this late either."

"That's true, Mama. It's not good for your skin." Hajime added.

"I know, but I thought I was going to a local college next year." She reminded her brother.

"This place is local," he informed, "But better."

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

After an long hour on the bus, they got off in the busy city. Ritsu lead Rika and Hajime down the streets of San Fransokyo.

"Rika, you remember my friend Haru, right?" Ritsu brought up suddenly.

"Haru…?" Rika thought for a moment, "Oh, the man who came up with a newly advance mechanic prosthetic parts." She recalled, "Why'd you bring him up suddenly?"

"The college I'm showing you is where he teaches now." He told her. "He's the one who's going to give us a tour"

"Where is…?"

"Here." Rika and Hajime looked at the campus in front of them, with the metallic sign of San Fransokyo Institute of Technology was carved in.

"Here…?"

"Yup," He smiled and took her hand, "Come on."

He lead the two to the closet building, where he went over to the secretary desk asking for his friend. Rika kept looking around the area with her phone in hand so Hajime could see the campus as well.

"It's huge!" the child AI exclaimed. "It's really huge, Mama!"

"Maa… you're small so it seems like that." Rika giggled. She glanced around the hall. "But it is huge."

"Ritsu!" A voice called out. Everyone turned to the black hair male in a lab coat making his way to them with a grin. "Hey."

"Haru!" The two males high fived each other, "It's been awhile!"

"No kidding," Haru laughed, "How's your job?" he asked.

"Tough hours, but it's great." Once the two friends caught up, Haru grinned at Rika.

"Hey, Rika." HE greeted ruffling her hair, "You've grown a lot since I've last seen you. I can't believe you're in your last year of high school. You too, Hajime."

"Hai!" Hajime exclaimed.

"I-it's been a while, Haru-san…" She told him fixing her hair. She smiled seeing how Haru hasn't changed since she last saw him.

"You're lacking tension, Rika. You should be excited that you're here." He told her ruffling her hair again.

"E-Ehehe…"

"Sorry, she's still a little drowsy," Ritsu told her, "Even though, I did tell her to go bed early." He chided.

"Then, I know something that might wake her up." Haru headed to the door, "Let's start the tour."

Haru lead the small group through the campus to the white halls where he went over to the two large door. He turned to them with a grin.

"Prepared to be amazed," He told her before pushing open the door. Erika followed after him and her eyes widened. The room was filled with many students at different stations of the room working on their own inventions. Everyone was just creating and testing what they wanted and see if it worked. It was full of life in Rika's eyes.

"Welcome to the lab, where student work on their projects and new ideas." Haru told them, "What do you think?"

Before Rika could say anything Hajime let out , "Amazing!" Hajime exclaimed.

"Yeah, it is…" Rika added in awe. She looked around the room at each creation.

"Glad you're impressed," Haru told her patting her head, "In an environment like this, you would fit right in."

"Eh-? Well… I'm only skilled in small things… I don't know…" Rika responded fiddling with her hair.

"What are you saying? Don't get shy now, Rika," Ritsu encouraged.

"But…"

"Don't worry, you'll do great here if you come here."

"I agree, Mama!" Hajime exclaimed, "You should go here, it seems more fun."

Rika laughed at her reason, "I know…"

"It's all up to you." Haru told her, "You still have a lot of time so think about it."

Rika looked up at Haru and nodded, "Okay."

"Alright, then let's continue out tour." Haru and Ritsu started to leave.

Rika stood in the lab a few extra seconds, before heading towards her brother and guides direction but she collided in to another individual. The other being slightly larger than her caused her to fall back from the force.

"Oh, I'm sorry." The student apologized.

"No, I'm sorry…" Rika got up and brushed herself off, but noticed the emptiness in her hand. "Ah-"

"Mama!" She heard Hajime yell. She turned to see her phone spinning away from her, "H-Help!"

"H-Hajime!" She quickly went to get her. "Ah- excuse me, sorry," She said as she made her way around the busy lab. When she thought she finally got to her, it was accidentally kicked away by another student.

"Woah-"

"Sorry," Rika said as she quickly went after Hajime to the other side of the lab. She was a few feet away from Hajime when her leg stepped on a thin pipe. In an instant, she lost her footing and she fell forward face first with a small squeak.

A loud thud echoed as she hit the ground causing those around her to look at her.

"O-ow…" Rika muttered holding her face. She felt tears well up in the corner due to the pain.

"You okay?" a voice asked. Rika looked up to the owner of the voice and her dark violet eyes met with brown eyes. It was a boy about her age, tall with brown hair that was cleanly cut. The boy was beside Rika, kneeling in front of her with a soft smile. "You took a pretty hard fall there."

Rika blushed from embarrassment and looked down, "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks." She said in a quiet voice.

"Here," The brunette handed Rika her phone. She took her phone back letting out a small "thank you."

Rika looked down at the screen in concern of Hajime.

"A-are you okay?" She asked quietly.

"Uwawawa…" Hajime muttered feeling her head spin from the surprise attack. All the furniture and accessories in the small screen was all over the place. "T-there's so many swirls… s-still spinning…" She said.

"S-sorry… Hajime…"

Rika looked up and saw the boy with his hand out still with his gentle smile. Rika took his hand and got up, but winced at the sharp pain on the side of her head.

"Ouch-" She shrugged down feeling a lock of her hair being pulled. The boy eyes widened when he realized his foot was on the maroon lock.

"S-sorry," he immediately apologized stepping off her hair.

"No, it's fine." Rika told him as she stood up, "I'm going to cut it soon anyway…" she brushed her long hair back, "It's getting annoying…"

"It's beautiful though," he complimented. But his eyes widened when his mind registered what he said. The two blushed a bright red and looked away from each other bringing them in to an awkward silence.

After a few seconds of silence, the boy decided to speak again.

"S-so, are you a student here?"

"N-no. I'm here on a college fall-" Rika caught herself, "Visit, I mean. College visit." She corrected feeling her cheeks burn even more.

"Oh, same here. What school do you go to?" he asked.

"I-"

"Rika!" The two heard Ritsu call out just as she was about to answer.

"I Got to go…" she told him straightening herself out. "It was nice talking to you, thanks again." She told him before starting to run off. But the boy called out to her once again.

"H-hey, I'm Tadashi. You?"

Rika turned to him and gave him a gentle smile, "Erika," She told him before she exited the room.

Tadashi watched her run with a smile growing on his face. The image of the Erika's smile was stuck in his mind.

"Smooth," A student behind him snickered causing him to blush again.

**0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**

After the tour was done, as promised, Ritsu took Rika out to a close café near by the Institute called the Lucky Cat Café. He sipped his coffee as he watched Erika eat her donuts and pastries in joy.

"So what did you think?" he asked her about the college.

Erika looked up at him and put her donut down wiping her face.

"It's a nice school and all but…" She looked down at her sweets, "I don't know if can get in such a high level school…"

"Rika, come on. You're a genius. You should have been there since you were six."

"I'm only smart in programing, Ritsu-nii." She brought up.

"It's a great chance for you too, you should do something you want."

"I agree!" Hajime exclaimed, recovered from the mess. "It's nice to get out of the house and have a change of atmosphere. I'm sure you'll enjoy what you do more there!"

Ritsu smiled and patted her head, "If you're worried about mother and father, Tatsuya talked to them."

"I'm not worried about that… I'm just not confident, I guess… tehehe…" She laughed awkwardly.

"Don't worry, you'll fine. Beside, if they don't let you in, it's their loss, Rika." Ritsu told her.

Rika looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Ritsu-nii…" she took another bite of her donut, "Then I'll try my best." She told him.

Hajime and Ritsu looked at Erika surprised at her quick decision, but they smiled.

"Yes," They both cheered.


	2. Code 1: One Year After Deja vu

**Hey guys! Thank you for those reading this story and adding it to their list.**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter!**

**This story does start before the events of the movie but eventually lead up to it.**

**Hope you enjoy! **

**-CTS TT_TT**

* * *

><p><strong>Character Overview Part 1:<strong>

**Mitsuzuri Erika – Age 18, Specialty Programming/Mechatronics. Hair color: Maroon Eye Color: Purple**

**Only daughter of the Mitsuzuri house. A slight sugar addict, who is reserved and quiet around at school, but very bright and full of energy when it comes to her work. She sometimes considers herself as a hikikomori since there are times she never comes out of her room. She tends to have bad luck at time which results to her getting injured a lot and poor sense of direction.**

**Hajime: Hair Color: White/silver eye color: Blue**

**An AI created by Erika. She is energetic and has a child-like manner. But also helps Erika with many of her projects and looks out for Erika's health. She refers Erika as "mama" since she sees Erika's caring personality as mother-like. On her free time, she likes to read romance novels.**

**Mitsuzuri Ritsue: Age: 26 Color: Light brown (sand color) Eye color: Purple **

**One of Erika's older brother who is carefree and always friendly. He works as a doctor at one of the hospitals that is owned by his Family. He is well liked by everyone but he tends to have a sister complex over Erika and dotes on her. He encourages Erika to do the things she loves and cares for her health.**

**Mitsuzuri Tatsuya: Age: 26: Hair Color: black Eye color: purple**

**Erika's other brother. He works as the head chief of the Mitsuzuri Company. Unlike Ritsu, he looks cold and strict, but he is actually caring and nice softy. He's even the one who made Erika in to a sugar addict. Ritsu and Erika looked up to Tatsuya as a role model and the oldest of the three despite being Ritsu's twin.**

**Awai Haruse: Age: 26 Hair color: black Eye color: green**

**An old friend of Ritsu and a professor at San Fransokyo Institute of technology. He becomes Erika's mentor at the school and helps her when she's in need. Erika considers Haru as another brother. Still young, he is quite popular with the female students.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Code 1: One Year After Deja vu<strong>_

* * *

><p>Packing her bag, Erika made one last check to make sure she had everything, then looked at the mirror once last time. She brushed back her maroon hair that was now a bit passed her shoulders.<p>

"Mou, you're going to be late, mama!" She heard Hajime's voice in the room.

"I know," she told her. Giving a confident nod and smiled. "Okay, ready." Taking her bag and phone, she quickly left her room and rushed down the stairs. Just as was about to run past the doors, a cold scoff was let out.

"Erika,"

Erika stopped and turned to the woman at the top of the stairs. She stood looking down at her with a frown and sharp cold blue eyes.

"How many times did I tell you not to run down the halls." The brunette scolded.

Erika mentally sighed, "I apologize, but I'm running a bit late…" She told her, "Mother…" She added after a small pause.

"Then wake up earlier to prevent that." She sneered, "You've lived here long enough to-"

"I apologize, but I have to leave." Erika cut her off opening the door and shutting it quickly without listening to her word. Sighing deeply, she shook her head.

"Are you leaving now, Lady Erika?" An elder voice questioned. Erika looked up the head butler of her home, Manabe. Despite being quite elderly, he fulfilled his job as the head butler of the Mitsuzuri family.

"Yes," Erika responded with a smile.

"Then would you like me to prepare a car?" he offered.

"No, it's fine." She assured checking her watch, "I can still make it for the bus. So I'll be going now."

"Have a safe trip, Lady Erika." Manabe bowed as she waved and ran out the front gates of the mansion.

Barely making it on to the bus, Erika managed to squeeze in to the crammed space. Letting out a deep sigh, she began fixing her bangs.

"It was another close call," she heard Hajime speak. "This is because you stayed up late… again…"

"I know, I know." Erika waved off. "It would have be better if we didn't live so far… but I can't complain." She told the AI on the screen on the phone.

* * *

><p>The second the doors opened to her stop, Erika jumped out of the bus and ran down the streets to her college. Once on campus, Erika quickly rushed to the buildings and pushed through the doors to the lab. She made her way to the room further back, where all her things laid. Entering the dark room, she placed her bag and jacket on the hanger.<p>

"Hajime, can you start the computers?" She asked.

"Okay, mama."

Instantly, the screens at the desk turned on and the room lit up; the projectors up on the ceiling let out a blinking noise, before activating. Erika walked over to her desk and picked up an old photo frame with a picture of a woman with wavy maroon color hair in a ponytail and green eye, grinning at the camera as she held a child with the same color hair but with purple eyes.

"Good morning," Erika whispered to the photo kissing her finger tips and pressing them to the photo. After placing the photo down, Erika went to gather her materials for her present project and a can of wafer sticks from, while Hajime materializes through the projectors.

"What are you working on today?" she asked.

"I still need to fix the prototypes of my s-drones. If I could get them to work well, I'll see how well they are compatible with some of the programs I made." Erika told her looking through some of her blue prints. "And if I have time, I'll upgrade more of your H-field."

Hajime's face brighten and smiled, "Okay!"

Erika pulled out a few sphere shaped drones from the cabinet she keeps all her projects in and placed them on her desk to look over them. Taking a wafer stick, she sat down looking over some of the blue prints. It was about Erika's 50th test and she felt she was going now where with this project with the slow progress. Her first few test, the drones hardly moved. Around her 25th test, one of the drones began flying haphazardly breaking a few other things in her lab, including one of her computers, causing her to lose important data. And her 40th test, just as she thought she finally got the drones to float as she wished, the drones over heated and exploded causing her to fall behind on the project once again.

Erika sighed at the memories of the many messes she needed to clean up and the sleepless nights she went through. She prayed she would get something right this time.

But as few hours past, she felt no progress was coming out of the drone. Her head hit the table as she groaned in annoyance.

"A-Are you okay?" Hajime asked hesitantly.

"mmm…" was all the AI heard.

Just as Hajime was going to ask another question, there was knock on Erika's door. Not even waiting for a response, the door opened and Haru walked in.

"Oh, so you were in…"

"Haru-san!" Hajime smiled at the professor

Erika sat up and turned to him, "Oh, Haru… hi."

"What are you doing here? You don't have class today." He told her.

"Doesn't mean I can't come in to work on projects," She told him.

"You've been coming here every day except Sundays. Take a break, Rika." He ordered.

"Home or here, I would still be working on something." Erika informed him reaching over to take another wafer stick. "I just prefer to be here." She turned around to continue working but was pulled out of her chair.

"Come on," he handed her bag and jacket as he pulled her towards the door, "Go out on a walk or talk to someone." He suggested, "Just do something without a computer or anything to do with technology."

"You're telling a hikikomori* to talk to someone, funny." Erika joked hoping she could get back to her work. But Haru tighten his grip on the back of her shirt and lifted her off the ground.

"Eh- Wait-" before she could say anything more, Erika was thrown out of her own lab and Haru locked the door to her lab.

"I know you're slumped anyway, so go do something else for a change."

"Are you saying this so I don't destroy something again?"

"Just get going…"

"Alright, alright," Erika got up holding her hands up in defense. Sighing, Erika picked up her bag, "Ah."

"What?"

"My brothers threatened you, did they?"

The corner of Haru's eyes twitched making Erika slightly grin at his reaction.

"Oh, bulls-eye, huh?" she teased.

Erika dodged the whack she about to receive and rushed to the door, "I'll be back in an hour!" She told him with the cheeky grin still present.

"You don't have to come back." He told her. Erika laughed and ran off. Watching her leave the lab, Haru let out a deep sigh, "Who know she had that cheeky personality…" her muttered.

Erika walked out the campus looking around the streets of the town.

"Is there somewhere you want to go, mama?" Hajime asked, "I can pull up a map and navigation."

"No need, I'll just wander." She told her looking around.

"Alright- Eh- EH?! B-but…"

"I'll just wander till I find something interesting." Erika ran down a random road, just hoping she won't get too lost.

Despite living in San Fransokyo all her life, Erika hardly spent time outside her house besides for school and family businesses. And even though she leaves the house a lot more than she used to in the past, she hardly leaves her own lab. She would always try to get on the earliest bus and get to school when there is barely anyone there and she would always barely make it to the last bus of the day. And it wasn't because she didn't like going outside, it just never came to her mind to take a break. Never mind she hardly talks to the people at her school.

Erika roamed around glancing around the shops and building all she passes by. She Stopped in front of a small boutique where many accessories and clothes were displayed on the show case. One of the mannequins was dressed in a brown and light pink layered shirt with straps and a small bow on the center, along with a white, sleeveless long cardigan; the outfit also paired with black shorts with brown lacy knee socks and converses. She stared at the outfit in awe.

"Do you want this?" Hajime asked.

"No, I just thought it looked cute…" She told her playing with her hair.

"I think it would look good on you, Mama." Hajime encouraged.

"No, I'm good. Besides, wearing something like that would get in the way in the lab." Erika turned away and continued on her small adventure.

As Erika wandered around for a while finding new restaurants, small cute stores and new views of the cities. She enjoyed the new sights and smell she never experienced in the mansion. But she walked by some nostalgic places from her childhood.

She walked by an grey elementary school building, with a large open grass field with a small playground. Children squealed in excitement as they ran around playing a game a tag. She then walked down a street a few blocks away from the school where the rows of white brick apartment buildings stood across the large park of San Fransokyo. Erika stopped and stared at the top floors of one the building where there was a white teruteru bozu* hanging from the plant hook.

Smiling at the sight, Erika walked down the dirt path of the park, till she came by an large pear tree. Sitting down on the grass, Erika looked up through the branches and leaves counting how many unripe fruits she could find. Once she couldn't find any more to count, she let out a sigh and laid down.

"Ah~ I'm bored now…" she muttered.

Hajime looking up to her, "Maa, do you feel refreshed slight?"

"Nope," She bluntly stated, "In fact, my hands are itching to get back to my computer." Erika whispered. stared at the branches full of dark green leaves dying in to a bright orange-red. Sitting up, Erika stretched her arms taking in a deep breath. "Alright, break over!"

Erika rummaged through her bag, pulling out a small tool kit and one of her drones.

"Ah! You had one all this time?!" Hajime exclaimed.

"Of course." Erika told her taking off the titanium cover off the drone, "I never leave my lab without one of these."

Hajime let out a sigh, "Mou, you should listen to Haru-san's words, Mama."

"Hai, hai." Erika told her as she continued fixing the drone.

After a goof hour of fixing the wiring and tightening the screws, Erika placed back the titanium cover. Tucking back some of her maroon hair behind her ear, she examined the drone in her hand and gave a nod. Pulling out a UBS cord, she connected the drone to her phone.

"Hajime, can you try to link to the drone?" She asked.

"Alright,"

The screen on her phone turned white as Hajime began synchronizing to the drone. Once the screen went black, the small light on the drone lit up and it began to float.

"Connection complete," She heard Hajime's voice come out from the drone, "Temperature readings clear, humidity readings clear," Hajime kept going over all the functions of the security drone as Erika confirmed on the numbers coming up on her phone. The drone faced Erika, "Identification scan;" There was a small beep, "Student Mitsuzuri Erika, age 17, student at San Fransokyo Institute of Technology." Hajime stated, "All functions clear and stable." She reported, "Midair balance clear. That is all."

"Alright!" Erika got up in excitement, "Then let's hurry back to the lab to work on the program!" she told her picking up her things.

"Hai,"

* * *

><p><em><strong>_SKIP_SKIP_SKIP_<strong>_

* * *

><p>Erika quickly rushed back to her lab with Hajime following her in the drone. "Is there any overheating?" she asked.<p>

"No, all systems are fine."

"Alright," Erika entered the student lab, "All we have to do is-"

"Watch out!" Erika turned when something green flew past her at great speed and began ricocheting off the walls.

"Sorry!" One of the male students yelled trying to catch the zipping object. The object bounced off other students projects and crashed in to some glass, but the speed didn't decrease.

"M-mama, you should hide-" Hajime was cut off when the object collided in to her. From the sudden force, Hajime flew straight in to the back of Erika's head.

"Gya!" Erika hit the ground, her forehead hitting the solid floor. Her head echoed with a never ending pain as she laid there muffling a line of colorful words. Just then, the chaos stopped as the boy caught the greenish orb with some specialized glove.

"Sorry, about that!" She heard, "Is everyone okay?"

"I'm not," She thought to herself. She slowly got up holding her face both sides of her head throbbing painfully, "Ow… damn it…" She muttered.

"I'm sorry, mama!" Hajime exclaimed. "Are you-"

"You okay?" A new voice asked.

"Some-what…" She muttered looking up to a male with dark brown hair and eyes. He kneeled in front of her with a look of concern. Feeling a sense of Déjà vu, Erika couldn't help but feel her cheeks burn but shook away the thoughts and replied back, "Thanks for your concern-"

"Ahh!" She heard Hajime yelled causing her to jump. "Mama, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed

"Eh?" Erika looked at her hand to find red liquid pooling in her palm. "Shit," She hissed looking for something she could stop the bleeding.

"Here," the man handed her a handkerchief.

"T-thanks," Erika took it and pressed it against her head. She winced at the pain but sighed, "Hajime." She called.

"Yes?"

"Are you okay? Is anything broken?"

"No, all functions are-" Hajime stopped herself, "Now's not the time to be worrying about your project! She scolded, "You need to get to the hospital! You might have a concussion!"

"You're overreacting," She told her getting up on her feet, "I'm fine-" In an instant, a wave of nausea hit her and she fell forward.

But she was caught by the male instantly, "Whoa," He helped her down gently, "Laid down for a bit." He told her using his jacket as a pillow. "Someone call a professor!" he yelled.

As things around them began to get rowdy, Erika's vision and hearing became blurry. The throbbing in her head got heavier and the light just became blinding. Unable to bear the pain anymore, Erika closed her eyes hoping to rid some of the pain, and in an instant, everything fell silent; when she opened her eyes, she only saw an endless darkness all around.

_"__What are you in a rush for?"  
><em>

Her eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice ask softly.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? The next chapter should be up soon? Review your thoughts!<strong>

***Hikikomori - People who are withdrawn from social life. Also described as loners, "modern day" hermits and recluses.**

***Teru teru bozu : Small dolls made out of cloth or paper. They're hung outside or by the window to ward off rain and bring a sunny day. **


	3. Code 2: Late Bloomer

**_Hello! I finally updated since I've finished exams for this semester!_**

**_Thank you for those who have favorite and followed this story and thank you for those for reviewing!_**

**_I'll be updating more frequently since I'm in vacation now._**

**_For now Enjoy!_**

**_Review. Like. Follow!_**

**_Thanks!_**

**_-CTS TT-TT_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Code 2: Late Bloomer…?<em>**

* * *

><p><em>"<em>_What are you in a rush for?"_

Erika's eyes widened and she turned to the direction where the voice came from. A few feet away, a woman stood with her back to Erika with one hand on her waist. She wore a simple white button up blouse with black skinny jeans and white flats; her long, wavy maroon hair tied up in to a ponytail.

Erika stared at the figure in shock, not able to speak.

_"__So?"_ the figure spoke again.

"Eh?" Erika managed to let out in confusion. The woman glanced back at her and let out a sigh.

_"__What are you in a rush for?"_ She asked again, _"You're still young enough to be slow."_

Erika looked down, "I…" she began, but she took a deep breath, "I'm close to becoming a programmer almost like you." She told her, "I got into a good school, I've been creating a lot of things with mechatronics and programming!" She told her. "I feel I'm almost to where you are now." The woman stared at her with her emerald eyes as she listened.

_"__Nope, you're still far from reaching me," she told her. "In matter of fact, you're nowhere close."_

Erika's eyes widened at the blunt words.

_"__Tell me, are you happy?" _she asked suddenly.

"O-of course I am! I'm doing what I love!"

_"__Even if you're not chasing your own dream?"_ the woman asked sharply. Erika stopped as her words were cut off, she felt a deep pain within her chest. The woman let deep sigh and walked over to Erika. She patted her head gently, _"You still have a lot of time ahead of you. You need to take your time and look around your surroundings." _She told her in a soothing voice, _"Otherwise, you'll miss what's really important to you."_

_"__Eh?"_

The woman hugged Erika tightly with a smile gracing her lips.

_"__Naa, Erika. Instead of chasing my dream, look for your own now." _she whispered, _"When you do, tell me how happy you are then." _The woman grinned and pushed her back.

Erika gasped as fell back to land on cushions of softness. Her eyes were now staring at her sky blue ceiling of her bedroom.

"Eh?" she let out in confusion. She slowly sat up and glanced around confirming she was in her room. She reached up to touch her forehead and winced at the pain, "Ow!"

"Ah, mama!" Hajime appeared next to her, "Are you okay- ah." Hajime's eyes widened, "Why are you crying, mama?"

"What?" Erika brushed her eyes to feel her hands slightly damp. "Why?"

"I just asked that." Hajime looked at Erika in concern. Erika wiped her face and turned to Hajime with a smile.

"I'm fine." She told her.

"Are you sure?" Hajime asked.

"Yeah," Erika laid back down, "How long was I asleep?" she asked.

"Well… it's almost half past 12 now, so 21 hours and 26 minutes." She told her, "You had a mild a mild concussion but nothing too serious." She informed, "Also, Ritsu-san said to rest all day."

Erika sighed deeply, "Please tell me he didn't call the whole hospital to pick me up…"

There was an elderly laugh at the door followed by, "No worries, Lady Erika. He found out when you got to the hospital." Erika and Hajime turned to Manabe walking in her room with a tray in his hand. "How are you feeling?"

"Better than before." She told him.

"I'm glad," he smiled and placed the tray on her lap. The tray was filled with her some of her favorite dishes like cream corn chowder with a warm croissants, assorted fruits and a cup of royal milk tea sweeten with maple syrup. Erika's face glowed with excitement as she stared at the food.

"Uwa~" she said with a smile, "You didn't have to carry it here, Manabe-san. I could have gone down to the dining room." She told him.

"It's no problem, Lady Erika. Master Ritsue ordered to have it served in your room once you woke up." He informed, "And I would feel reassured if you didn't move too much today as well."

"I understand, Thank you," Erika smiled and put her hand together, "Itadakimasu." She began eating. In a few minutes, she finished her meal with a full stomach, "Gochisou-sama." She said. "The food was great, Manabe-san."

Manabe took the tray off her lap with a smile, "I'm glad you are satisfied, Milady." He told her.

Erika glanced around her bed.

"Um, where's my laptop?" She asked.

"Master Ritsu confiscated it for today with this message, "Please stay rested in bed and refrain from doing your work. If you're bored, I left you a few books on the side.'." He informed. Erika stared at him in shock but decided not to go against her brother's wishes.

"Okay, thanks again, Manabe-san."

Giving a quick bow, the head butler left the room closing the door softly. Erika sighed quietly and leaned against her pillows.

Hajime sighed at her creator and looked up at her, "Mou, can't you think about anything else beside work?" she reprimanded.

"Nope." Erika responded and reached over to her night stand to get one of the books her brother left; but her eyes caught sight of a neatly folded navy blue cloth beside the books. "Hajime." She called.

"What is it?"

"Whose is this?" She asked taking the handkerchief.

"Oh, it belonged to the boy that helped you." Hajime told her. "He was with you the whole time you were unconscious, and he was very kind."

"Hm…" Erika thought about it.

"He saved you again," Hajime commented.

"Eh? Again?" she questioned in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Hajime looked at Erika in surprise, "You don't remember him? You met him last year at your college visit." She reminded,

"Oh, him. Um…" Erika tried to remember his name, "What was his name?"

"Ha?!"

* * *

><p>~*~ Next day<p>

* * *

><p>After a good rest, Erika stood in the large tiled kitchen pulling out ingredients for baking out on to the counter top. After a good hour of yelling from Hajime, Erika decided she wanted to thank the male that helped her out twice. Yet, she still couldn't recall his name (Hajime refused to tell her). As she got out the bowls and materials needed, she began to think about what to make.<p>

"Do guys even like sweet things?" She thought, "No, I'm sure… Ritsu-nii and Tatsu-nii likes them, but…"

"Cookies should be fine," Hajime suggested.

"Yeah… I guess, then-"

"Lady Erika?"

Erika let out a small shriek and turned to Manabe who was at the door. She let out a sigh of relief.

"Oh, it's just you, Manabe-san…" She laughed.

"I'm sorry for frightening you, but what brings you to the kitchen?" he asked.

"Ah, I was planning on baking- oh, Manabe-san." She called deciding to get his opinion.

"Yes, Milady?"

"What do you think is a good idea for a thank you gift? I was planning on baking cookies, but I'm not really sure…" She told him.

"I'm sure anything you make, Master Tatsuya and Master Ritsue will enjoy." He told her.

"Oh… but this time it's not for them…." She admitted bashfully. The butler's eyes slightly widened, but he smiled at the girl.

"Then I'm sure that person as well will enjoy any gift from you." He assured.

"O-okay, then can you help me?"

"Of course."

As the two began measuring and mixing ingredient under Hajime's instructions, Manabe started a small conversation with Erika.

"I'm surprise, to hear you're making something for someone beside your brothers." He told her.

"Eh? Ah, yeah… it is." Erika stated with a blush.

"Is it a friend at school?"

"No… not exactly… its for the person who helped me," She told him as she mixed the dry ingredients together, "I met him last year at the college visit." She explain, "He was nice, he helped me up when I tripped and also…" she trailed off.

"Also?"

"He told me my hair was beautiful." She told him with a growing blush.

"I see why that makes you happy," He commented with a smile.

"R-right?! Almost all the boys who saw my hair called it witch's hair or blood colored hair! But he told me it was beautiful…" she told him playing with a lock, "Ah, but… I forgot his name…" she admitted. "It's been a year since I met him… but I feel bad for not remembering it. I'm sure it started with Ta-…" she thought for a moment, "Tadase? No… Takashi…? Hm…?"

"I'm sure you'll remember it, Lady Erika." Manabe assured.

"Yeah… I hope…"

* * *

><p>~Cookies are done!<p>

* * *

><p>Once the cookies were baked and cooled, Erika packed the cookies in a cute light blue box with a ribbon. She looked at the product in satisfaction and smiled.<p>

"Thank you for helping, Manabe-san."

"It was my pleasure, Milady." Manabe told her, "

Erika took the box and left the kitchen, but came back in a matter of few seconds.

"Manabe-san!" she yelled in slight panic.

"Yes?"

"How do you give someone a thank you gift?" She asked. Hajime let out a sigh at her creator.

* * *

><p>~*~ Next day~*~<p>

* * *

><p>Erika walked down the hallway of SFIT on her way to her first morning class. She took a deep breath as her mind kept set on the handkerchief and box of cookies sat in her shoulder bag. She still had no idea how to approach the boy despite talking to other people for advice (those people being Haru &amp; other maids of the house). Erika sighed to herself.<p>

"Why am I having a hard time about this?" she told herself, "I just have to give it back to him… I gave cookies to my brothers…" she tried playing a scenario in her head, "Do I just hand it to him the second I see him? I don't want to be too casual…" She thought deeply to herself, "I still don't remember his name…" She recalled, "What was it? Tadao? No… It was really simple… Tada… Tada…"

Then as if the light switch was turned on, the name popped in.

"Ah, Tadashi."

"Yeah?"

Erika jumped at the new voice and looked back at the brunette male behind her. Tadashi stared back at the maroon color hair with girl with confused look. Erika's eyes widened and she quickly looked away scolding herself in her mind.

"Did I say that out loud?! Damn it! Idiot!" She continued mentally yelling at herself, "I need to give it to him now… or I could run for it… Damn it! I'm running out of options!" Erika kept arguing with herself until her phone rang signaling a message. She looked at the phone to see Hajime holding a message.

"It's your chance now, Mama!"

Erika stared at the AI and sighed giving in. She turned to Tadashi and walked over to him.

"H-hi…" she greeted awkwardly.

"Hey," he replied back. Erika reached in to her bag and took out the box and handkerchief, handing them to him.

"Here." She told him not knowing what else to say. There was an awkward silence between two, causing her face to turn red. But Tadashi took the items. Erika took a breath and talked again, "Thanks for helping me the other day…"

"No problem," He told her, "Are you okay now?"

"yeah…" Erika responded "Bye." She turned on her heel ready to make a run for it, but Tadashi spoke up again.

"I'll walk with you. We're in the same class anyway."

Erika looked back at the boy, "Eh? Really?" she asked bluntly.

Tadashi laughed at her reaction, "I sit a few seat beside you." He told her, "It's a large class so I don't blame you though."

"N-no… I'm sorry," Erika told him.

"It's fine, don't worry about it."

The two walked down the hallways in silence. Erika kept looked at the ground as she tried to think of something they could talk about, but Tadashi beat her to it.

"So you ended up cutting it?"

"Eh?"

"Your hair."

"Ah, yeah…" She replied playing with a loose lock, "It was getting to long and I kept tripping on it so I cut a lot of it off…" She told him. "B-but, I donated it. I'm not sure if anyone wants this strange color hair though… hehe…" She looked to the side trying to stop herself from babbling for too long, "S-so? What major are you?" she asked changing the topic.

"I'm a robotics major, you?"

"Oh, cool. I'm a programming and mechatronics major." She told him. "I specialize in hologram and AI."

"I know," He told her, "I saw your presentation at the Expo earlier this year."

Erika's mouth dropped as bright red exploded all over her face, but not for the reason you think… the mention of the Expo brought up slightly traumatizing memories to her.

"O-oh…" She replied hesitantly, "H-how much of it did you see?" she asked nervously.

Tadashi glanced at Erika's face that was matching the color of her hair and couldn't help but grin. Erika glanced and her face dropped.

"I'm sure that start was hard to miss." He told her, but found the girl was missing from his sight. He looked up to see Erika curled up in to a ball, with her hands hiding her face from the world. "H-hey… you okay?"

Erika shook her head refusing to look up. Tadashi walked over to the girl and patted her head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to tease you too much," he told her.

Erika glanced up at the apologetic boy and pouted, "You don't have to apologize…" She told him getting up back, her cheeks still red.

"You know, that's not the reason why I remembered." He said in a quiet voice

"Eh?" Erika looked up at him wondering what he just said, "What did you-"

"What are you two doing?" The two jumped and turned to Haru holding a box containing his teaching supplies.

"H-Haru- I-I mean, Professor Awai... w-what are you doing here?" Erika asked,

"Ha what are you saying? Class is going to start soon and you two are standing in front of the door blocking the way," Haru pointed out. The two turned to the door to realize they were right in front of their class room.

"Oh, look that at…"

"Just go in…"

The two started heading in, but Erika stopped and looked back Haru.

"What?"

"You have bad timing, Haru." She told him with a pout.

"Ha?!"

"Nothing!" Erika walked in with a small smile.


End file.
